


For you I'll Always Wait

by rachel6141997



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel6141997/pseuds/rachel6141997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne is afraid she lost her chance- but what she doesn't quite understand is that there is one person the Gilbert Blythe will always wait for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you I'll Always Wait

**Author's Note:**

> After rereading the first three books, I was overcome with a desire to read a Gil-centric piece on how he felt, while waiting for her.
> 
> Unfortunately, it wasn't to be found.
> 
> Therefore, I have taken it upon myself to write one.
> 
> Enjoy!

Gilbert Blythe came back to school at last to find a new and rather interesting student present. He hadn't noticed her at first, of course- he had been, ah, occupied with pinning Ruby Gillis' long yellow braid to the back of her chair. In the aftermath of the resulting commotion, he glanced up to see a pale elfin face with shining gray-green eyes peeking out from behind two thick braids of decidedly red hair. He couldn't resist winking at her, and was delighted to see her flush slightly, and turn to make some comment to the Barry girl, with the undeniable air of one making a confidence to a most intimate friend.

 

Ah.

 

So _this_  was the Shirley girl, then- the one that the Cuthberts had adopted, whom everyone said was quite queer, but the children all liked her. He couldn't recall her name at the moment, but he kept an eye on Carrots through out the whole day. When, in the afternoon, Mr. Phillips was in the back of the room, "helping" Prissey Andrews, and the classroom was unoccupied by such mundane things as fractions or spelling, Gilbert decided it was time to get to know Carrots.

 

He tried everything, but she was staring dreamily off into a window, oblivious to him and the other students, who were by now watching Gil's failure with something bordering on gleeful delight. He felt his cheeks redden. Never before had he had such trouble attracting the attention of a girl, why should this one- however extraordinary her eyes- be any different? At last, he resorted to desperate measures, which, for years to come, he would bitterly regret.

 

He grapsed the end of one of her braids, and whispered loudly, "Carrots! Carrots!" He knew it was a mistake the moment the words left his lips, for that caught her attention as nothing else had- she flew up, those sparkling eyes filled with passionate tears, and cried out, "You mean, hateful boy! How dare you!"

 

He barely had time to look astonished before with a resounding _Thwack!_  her slate crack clean in two- on Gilbert's head. He rubbed his head, bewildered. It wasn't like he had said anything horrible, was it? Maybe it hadn't been the nicest thing to refer to her by the shade of her hair, but still! He blinked at her as the school reacted appropriately to such an enjoyable scene, but when Phillips laid a heavy hand on her shoulder, saying, "Anne Shirley, what does this mean?" (So that was her name. He'd remember it _now_ ) he had to own up. The teacher ignored him however, and sent her up to the platform. 

 

Oh, dear. She looked livid, and Diana Barry murmurred to another student, "Oh, Gil is in for it now. Anne hates it when people forget to spell her name with an _e_." Gilbert winced, the last wasn't even his fault. Anne refused to look at him the entire day, but when school was dissmissed, he intercepted her at the door.

 

At his attempted apology, however, she merely swept by, contempt _oozing_  off of her, as though he was the lowest worm to be trodden on.

 

Gilbert looked after her in a mixture of disbelief, indignance, and awe.

 

No, indeed. He didn't think he would _ever_  forget Anne Shirley's name.


End file.
